simplequestfandomcom-20200213-history
Khu'Vah
The Khu'Vah are a Gang of Human Bandits from the Vale, they are not the largest but by far the Strongest of them all, they have around 40 men and they occupy the area in the vale that borders Galdria, Not to far from the Chaos rip, the area the chaos soldiers are pouring out from. Clashes With Other Groups The Khu'Vahs have Eliminated many other Bandit groups in their time some of these include, The Oru'Tah the Maiak and the Sai'Sarus. In all of these Battles with other tribes, there have been no survivors, the Khu'vah Kill the Tribe members and Burn down their camps. they are only Known to have Lost Once in a fight against the Galdrian rebels a large group of Gladrian soldiers who disbanded and headed for the vale years ago when king Mius hired clayon to the guard, the Galdrian rebels left out of anger that a bandit leader whos gang had killed countless guards was suddenly their high general. the Galdrian Rebels became one of the largest forces in the Vale this was what led the battle between them and the Khu'Vah, Brockious realised that if the Galdrian Rebels got too strong they could take the Vale as their own or they could Wipe out all the other Bandit groups, with this in mind Brockious and his gang of 100 men marched for the Rebels fort, on Arrival they were met by spears flying at them the spears alone killed 12 of Brockious' men. once they got close enough Brockious Sprinted Forward and Threw himself into the wooden gate collapsing it crushing the three rebels standing behind it he ran right into the fort and began cutting down the rebel men. it became quicly apparent even someone of Brockious' skill wouldent last long in that fort before he became overwhealmed with rebels so brockious retreated and 30 of him men made it out with him. after that bashing the Khu'Vah took, Brockious Lost reputation and has since been set on finishing the job on the Galdrian Rebels, Brockious Made a Deal with the Local Galdrian general the general agreed that as Long as Brockious did not attack Galdrian Guards or Galdrian Merchant caravans they would not attack brockious' men, this has allowed Brockious to remain safe from Galdrian attacks but not from the other bandit groups so they have been recruiting from the other groups and from villages nearby. Quests Quest:Rebel Scum in this quest Brockious Asks you to help him finish of the Galrian Rebels you will be fighting 4 at a time in these battles and after fighting 4 groups of 4 rebels you then fight the general and once you kill him the rebels disband the reward for this is being made an honourary member of the Khu'Vah, this Grants you the Sword of Khu'Vah and 150 gold Quest:Taking the Fall a local Galdrian Guard from Elstark killed one of Brockious' Bandits on Patrol, now Brockious has given the guard 7 days to come to Brockious' camp and fight him for his honour or if he doesnt Brockious will find him and kill him, and the galrdian army will not help the guard, in this quest you must fight and beat down Brockious in place of the guard if win Brockious will agree to leave the guard alone, he will then be available to give you the quest Rebel Scum. Main Members Category:Factions Category:Vale_Groups